


Take Me Home Tonight

by WrittenFire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (kinda), (though that isn't really seen just mentioned), M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, demon!Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a night they would never forget. </p>
<p>PWP; one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. I started it what feels like years ago now, and honestly never thought I would go back and finish it. It was originally supposed to be longer but I've decided to leave it as is. I don't usually write smutty things like this (happens once in a blue moon) so I hope that it isn't bad.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess. I'm just going to go and blush in a corner now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and never will. It just won't happen.

He hated being a prostitute. It made him feel dirty, like he wasn't worth anything to anyone. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt clean; the last time that he had woken up and looked into the mirror with anything but disgust. It wasn't his fault that he did this; oh no. It was not him who had made the decision that he was to come up here, and live among all of the fucking humans. He did not decide that he was to become nothing more than a tool for these people to use to feel some sort of satisfaction in their pathetic, useless lives.

No, that decision had been made by one person: his boss.

After his little 'stunt' that he had pulled two months ago, the head honcho had decided that as punishment, he had to spend a year above and working his body as a way to make money. There was nothing he could do to change his mind, so he had given into the demand without a fuss and had passed on through quietly.

Gil had hid his true nature quickly, knowing that humans were scared of demons and rightly so, the majority of the time. His red eyes had changed to a dark brown, his tail, horns and wings sliding into himself unless he deemed it safe for them to be out. So far that hadn't happened, for he was quick to discover that humans could be just as horrible as demons were.

Sighing Gil shook his head, shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts. Crossing his arms he leaned against the building behind him, watching the cars as they passed, headlights flashing on him briefly before they continued on and left him in the dark once more.

This trend continued on for most of the night; Gilbert kept himself amused by identifying the brand names of the cars as they drove on by. He had just seen an old, blue Ford Focus pass when the cycle broke, a car slowing until it came to a stop next to him, a dark window easing down to show off dark interior within. Steeling himself for another night of passionless sex Gilbert pushed himself away from the wall, walking the short distance to the car. He set his hands on the door, leaning down and in to see the driver.

"So?" he asked after a moment's silence, raising a pale brow when the man's answer was to unlock the car door and to rev the engine. Gil shook his head slightly at the strangeness of it all but straightened before opening the door and getting in. He barely had time to buckle up for the instant his door shut the car was moving, speeding off into the night.

The ride was silent, neither man saying anything to one another, the radio shut off and leaving nothing but the engine to make any noise. Luckily it was a fast trip, for soon they were pulling into a driveway to a small, modest looking house and finding their way out of the car and into the house. The moment the front door closed behind him Gilbert turned to the other man, mouth open, the price for just doing it on the tip of his tongue.

The words he had been about to say flitted off somewhere to the back of his mind as he focused on the fact that the man had his tongue in his mouth, a hand on his hip bringing him flush against a body that pressed his own into the door behind him while the other hand locked the door with a faint click.

Gil could only gasp in shock when that hand settled on his butt, opening his mouth further and providing the taller man with further access to the wet interior of his mouth. A soft sound of pleasure escaped when the other hand that had been on his hip joined the one on his ass, grabbing on and lifting him up.

On instinct his legs wrapped around hips, ankles locking as hips bucked, pressing groin against groin in a way that had both loudly vocalizing their pleasure, tongues fighting for dominance in a wet kiss. When the need for oxygen reared its head he pulled back, a line of saliva trailing from their mouths, a sight which should have had him disgusted but only made him burn when the other turned his head just the slightest and took it into his mouth, an open mouthed kiss placed on the corner of his mouth afterwards.

The man's tongue darted teasingly inside his parted lips, running along the inside of his lips before leaving as quickly as it came. "What's your name?" the man asked him huskily, running a finger teasingly along his entrance.

"G-Gilbert," he gasped, too caught up in the unusual business to notice that he had given his full name to his client—something that his boss had explicitly told him  _not_  to.

"Mm... _Gilbert_." the sound of his name coming from those lips sent a shiver running down his spine, a sight the other obviously enjoyed, if one were to guess by the teeth that latched onto his earlobe, the tightening of the hand at his ass. The sting was soothed by a lathing tongue that whirled around as he sucked lightly, an action that caused his hips to jerk against the others.

"What do you say,  _Gilbert,"_ another shiver, heat shooting straight to a quickly hardening member of his anatomy. "That you and I have a little fun?" he asked huskily, rolling their hips together and sending him a look that was full of lust.

"J-Ja," he panted, moaning as he arched his back, his head thrown back against the door and leaving his neck bare and free, lips attaching to it in a moment, quickly finding sensitive spots and using that knowledge to advantage. On a hitched breath he threaded his fingers into silky hair, a low whimper escaping his throat when teeth ran across his Adam's apple. "F-fuck," he gasped, tugging on his hair to pull his mouth back to his.

Lips met passionately, Gilbert drawing his tongue in his mouth to suck while his hands roamed down his neck and along his torso, fingers nimbly undoing his pants as he let his legs fall to the floor. Releasing him with a nip to his lower lip the demon slid down until he was on his knees before him, unable to hide the needy noise as he tugged down his pants, the other man's thick member already dripping before him.

Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the head, humming slightly at the taste of him before taking it into his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base as he slowly worked his way down, eyes fluttering shut as he focused solely on making it feel good for him. When his lips met his fingers he paused, his tongue whirling around the length of him before pulling back, slowly pumping his fingers up and down as he sucked at the tip. His actions earned him a soft groan, fingers tangling in his hair and pushing; taking the hint he took more of him into his mouth, moaning softly as he placed both his hands on the man's hips, not stopping until he had all of him in his mouth. Peering up at his client from beneath his eyelashes he took pleasure in the sight of him; pupils blown so wide with lust his eyes appeared almost black, jaw clenched as he fought back  _some_ thing, his nostrils flaring.

Locking eyes with him he began to suck, hands going to fondle his balls, humming sending vibrations along his length that he knew were enjoyable. It didn't take long for a curse to fall from lips—something in Russian that he had no hopes of understanding—the fingers uncurling to frame his skull the only warning he had before the other man pulled back, the action startling him. Gilbert wasn't prepared for him to push back into his mouth, a startled noise escaping his throat only to quickly be replaced by one of pleasure as his hands flew back to his hips, holding on as he fucked his mouth.

Though far from the first time a client had done this to him he had to admit that it was definitely the most gratifying, the grunts and undistinguishable words that spilled from his lips shooting straight to his groin and leaving him trembling with desire by the time that the man reached completion. He pulled back slowly, the hands that had been cradling his head now resting on either side of his throat, feeling he knew the way his muscles moved as he swallowed around his softening member, thumbs tucking under his jaw to tip his head back once his mouth was empty.

Violet eyes assessed his face, lingering on lips that were swollen and red; Gilbert's mouth felt used in the best possible way, the taste of him strong on his tongue. For a long moment they stayed as they were, Gilbert on his knees before him, their heavy breathing loud in the silence of the room. As he watched a glint entered the other man's eyes, something that he couldn't read but excited him all the same.

"Stand up." The words were soft but commanding, and though usually he would be finding a way to exert back control over the situation he found himself slowly standing, his legs shaky and his hard on uncomfortable in his bottoms. The man stared at him with approval, tidying his clothes as he looked him over. Stepping closer he palmed him through his shorts, rubbing teasingly light and making him moan.

"My name is Ivan, and before the night is over you'll be screaming it. Da?" he breathed in his ear, reaching in his shorts and wrapping his fingers around him to pump once before he stepped back until he was no longer touching him.

"Da," he panted, saying yes in Russian just to see how it would cause Ivan to react. The man didn't disappoint for a second later there was a mouth on his, hands lifting him once more so that he was forced to wrap his limbs around a hard body so that he wouldn't fall. He was carried to his room, not noticing the change in location until Ivan pulled back from their kiss, the mischievous look in his eyes all the warning he had before he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, bouncing lightly upon impact.

Gilbert watched as he stripped, licking his lips as he took in all the muscles that he hid underneath his clothes. He was half-hard already, still wet from when he'd had his mouth on him. He was handsome, and watching him move sent desire pulsing through his veins.

"Strip, and then get on your hands and knees." Gilbert eagerly did as he asked, making sure to do so as enticingly as he could. As he positioned himself as he was told he could hear Ivan rummaging around somewhere behind him, the drawer snapping shut before feet padded across the floor. He trembled with anticipation as the bed dipped behind him, what he assumed was condoms and lube being set off to the side.

Gil had no idea what he planned to do until rough hands pulled his cheeks apart, hot breath the only warning he had before a tongue was lapping at his entrance, the touch making him gasp. Not many of his clients wanted this done, and none had ever done it for him. He didn't mind doing it on his others; there was something so… _filthy_ …about it that excited him; but he couldn't deny that he preferred it being performed on him.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to become lost in his own pleasure; the feel of Ivan's mouth on him, his  _tongue_  in him leaving him feeling so weak that his arms could no longer hold his body up and he fell forward, Ivan's grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling fully. His hips moved of their own violation, a soft litany of curses escaping his mouth as he wantonly fucked himself on his tongue. Ivan's name was a sob of a sound when he finally added slick fingers to stretch him, curling them to hit that bundle of nerves to hear his name again.

When he had him shaky and needy before him he pulled back, opening the condom with his teeth, rolling it on quickly in his haste to be inside of him. They both groaned loudly when he was in him completely, panting as they savored the feel for just a moment before moving in tandem. Ivan leaned over, chest resting against his back so he could whisper filthy things in his ear as he pounded into him; the air was filled with the sounds of them, skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking beneath them.

Knowing how close he was Ivan wrapped his fingers around him, making sure to hit that one spot along with each pump of his hand; true to his word Gilbert came with a loud shot of his name, sobbing his pleasure as Ivan moved once, twice, three times more before he gave a hoarse shout of his own. With no strength left to hold them up they fell forward, panting hard as they came down from what had been intense orgasms.

Minutes later Ivan finally felt like he could move, pulling out of him and making him groan. As he fell on the bed beside him Gilbert marveled at how he felt empty afterwards for the first time since this punishment had all started; once it was done he never felt the loss of them inside of him, but with Ivan…the instant he was out he wanted that closeness with him again, wanted him to be near. The scant handful of inches between them seemed like miles—miles that he could never overcome because now that they were done,  _they were done._

As soon as Ivan had his breath back, he would be kicking Gil out of bed, paying him before sending him on his way. Just the thought of it made him ache; what was wrong with him, that he wanted to stay with one of his  _human_  clients? Feeling Ivan moving beside him he took a deep breath and pushed himself shakily up, crawling out of the bed without a look in the other man's direction.

Before he got very far fingers encircled his wrist, holding firm and pulling him back. He was pliable in his shock, letting Ivan pull him to lie back on the bed, a strong arm wrapping tight around him and pulling him back into a broad chest. The comforter had been pulled off so that they were left with the clean sheets, the cool softness of them pleasant on his heated skin.

"Stay, da?" Ivan asked softly into his ear, kissing the flesh behind it softly. Heart pounding away in his chest Gilbert allowed himself to relax, tangling his legs with his as he snuggled back into his embrace. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes; this was against all rules, he knew, but he would let himself have tonight—no matter the consequences.

"Ja."

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.. Leave a comment? That would be awesome. This is my tenth Hetalia fic (and probably my last) so a comment would be _really_ awesome. 
> 
> I finished this at 5:20 this morning so blame that for the fluffy like ending. Or thank it if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> By the way--you can follow me on tumblr if you'd like.   
> http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/


End file.
